Digital Arcana
by Teefa and Co
Summary: AU Tamers based on the RPG Arcana. Takato is a boy who has the ability to seal rifts between the worlds. When his childhood friend hires him out, he's caught up in a struggle to save the world. Rukato with some HenryJeri on the side. COMPLETE
1. The Sealer

The Sealer  
  
On the isle of Elemen, there existed six kingdoms. Each of them were ruled by a different family, with different ideals and beliefs. Despite this, they all coexisted in peace, until recently, that is.  
  
War broke out in the island one day. Nobody remembers exactly who started it, but it escalated to each of the kingdoms fighting against their neighbors. There were no allies in this war, only enemies. It went on for quite some time, with each kingdom seeing heavy casualties.  
  
Besides humans fighting, Digimon were also in the thick of battle. The Digimon were creatures that came from another dimension, called the Digital World. Born to fight, they were the perfect allies in a war. Each army had legions of Digimon on their sides. With sorcerers who could open new portals between the worlds, all six armies had a never ending force of warriors - - as all Digimon are reborn after they are killed in battle.  
  
Now the largest kingdom was Lexford. Its royal family was said to be descended of one of the legendary heroes from the times of the first Digimon to come into our world. Using that as their claim, they waged war for control of the entire island.  
  
Eventually, Lexford had conquered all of its neighbors. King Wagnoll held a great feast on the night the last surrender came in. But just as he was about to toast his army's good work, he was stabbed in the chest with a sword. The wielder was none other than the court magician, Galneon. Galneon placed himself on the throne, and began to rule Elemen with an iron fist. Anyone not sharing his beliefs were crushed as soon as he got his hands on them.  
  
Resistant forces soon rose up against the wicked Emperor. But they were no match for his cunning and the strength of his generals. Most groups didn't last a week before being found out or betrayed by a scared soldier. If they were lucky, they could fight on for a year.  
  
The ten years that followed Galneon's coming to power were often referred to as Elemen's Dark Ages. Famine was common, and many people were poor. Death was the only thing a person could depend on. But ten years later, this all changed. And it started with a boy named Takato. * * *  
  
"Why do I have to do this?" Takato mumbled to himself, "Yamaki should just go and get his own Herbs in the village of Doraf. Why should I travel all the way to Galia for them?"  
  
Takato was a boy of twenty years old with light brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a long white sleeveless tunic with a blue belt and brown breeches. A brown cape was on his back, and he had on a pair of white boots and white gloves. There was a brown cloth wrapped around his forearm under the gloves, and a pair of metal bracers were under the boots. On his head, Takato was always wearing a pair of goggles. They were his trademark, just like his legendary ancestor.  
  
"I'm sure Yamaki has a good reason for sending us. You should be a little more grateful Takato. He did raise you after your parents were killed," Primamon reminded him.  
  
Primamon was Takato's Digimon partner. He was a small monkey that had fiery red fur, with an orange belly, face, as well as orange on his hands, feet, and the tip of his tail. His eyes were yellow, and a small tuft of hair - - like a flame - - rose above his head in orange and red.  
  
The two of them were war orphans. Takato's father was one of the famous Knights of Lexford, who had defended King Wagnoll's honor many times in the war. They had tried to escape the palace with all of the important nobles when the coup had taken place. But one in their ranks had betrayed them, and sold them out to Galneon. Both of Takato's parents had been killed in the fight, as had most of the nobles they had been saving. But Takato and Primamon had been staying at Yamaki's house in the Forest of Doubt while the war was going on. Thus, he had been spared the same horrible fate. Many rumors had spread that even the twin princesses had been killed on that day, as Galneon wouldn't want anyone with claims to the throne left alive. Both girls were only ten when it happened.  
  
Takato had spent the next ten years living at Yamaki's. He had learned the ways of a Sealer of the Rift, as was his family's legacy. These skills involved the closing of portals to the Digital World that were opened by a sorcerer for dark purposes. They dated back to the ancient war, where his famous ancestor had led three other warriors in a fight to stop a great evil from escaping to the real world.  
  
Part of those skills were the ability to fight with a Digimon partner, should the wild Digimon that came through the portal attack Takato. So he had learned to fight alongside Primamon from a very young age. But for some reason or another, Takato could never get his friend to Digivolve.  
  
Takato stopped daydreaming when they got to the store. He purchased the herbs that Yamaki had requested, and left. The duo then turned to leave town and return to the forest.  
  
Suddenly, Primamon let out a growl. He apparently sensed something approaching quickly. Instantly, he ran away, towards whatever it is."  
  
Takato yelled, "Primamon, come back here. We promised Yamaki we'd come right back home." He finally found his partner fighting with another Digimon. It was humanoid, and about the size of a five year old child. The creature wore a black robe with golden lining, and a golden belt, along with a black hat with golden band at the bottom, and leather boots with golden tops. Its skin was gray, and the face resembled some sort of lizard, with red eyes. A pair of knives were in its hands.  
  
Primamon gathered fire in his palm. "Ember Punch."  
  
"Good, but not good enough," the creature replied, "Poison Knife."  
  
"Killemon, stop this at once," a voice called out. Up ran a man not much older than Takato. He had light brown hair that was spiked up, and blue eyes. His armor was blue, and lined with gold on the shoulder guards, side guards, tops of the greaves, and the part that hung down over his front. Underneath was a brown tunic and brown breeches.  
  
Takato exclaimed, "Is that you Ryo?! I haven't seen you in over ten years. Since right before the time that your father betrayed his companions to Galneon."  
  
- - - -  
  
Pleanty of revalations in the first chapter alone, eh? Well, I plan to use my original Digimon for the main characters, partly because I was giving Digimon to different video game characters once, and couldn't find enough from all of the heroes of seasons one through three (I needed ones that had several Digivolutions) so these were the ones for the Arcana crew, and partially because I needed ones who would connect with the spirits in this story. I'll explain every new Digimon in the chapter they're introduced in inside the Author's Notes. For example. . .  
  
Primamon, Rookie Level. Quite level headed most of the time, but he seems to go berserk if ever he smells a battle to be found. His only attack is Ember Punch. The name comes from the word Primate.  
  
Killemon, Rookie Level. He lives only for battle, as if nothing else matters. Never speaks, unless it's about fighting, or he's talking to his enemy. His only attack is Poison Knife. The name comes from the word Kill. 


	2. Tiger Queen

Tiger Queen  
  
"I know my father is the one who betrayed your father all those years ago," Ryo told Takato, "And I know you probably still hold it against me, but I am not my father. I have different beliefs, and ideas about my future. So why have you been avoiding me?"  
  
"I was training in the art of my ancestors. Yamaki worked me to death so many days and for what? My Digimon still can't Digivolve," Takato admitted.  
  
Ryo stated, "You need Modify Cards to make them Digivolve. I thought you would know that, being the descendant of a great hero. Didn't Yamaki teach you that?"  
  
Takato shook his head. "He never tells me anything except to get up, stop slacking, and to run errands to Doraf. Or to get Herbs in Galia that are no different from the ones we usually get."  
  
"Works you hard, eh?" inquired Ryo, "With all your training, I'm sure you can get by. By the way, would you be willing to help me out on a little job while you're here?"  
  
"I promised Yamaki I'd come strait home after I finished," Takato said.  
  
Ryo replied, "But it's involving a Digital Portal that has opened up and is spilling many wild Digimon into our world. You're the only Sealer of the Rift left, so there's no one else to ask."  
  
Takato suddenly had a change of heart. "In that case, I'll be more than happy to help you out. Lets go to the tavern where we can discuss the details of this job. I need to know exactly what it details before I can take on any job."  
  
"That's just what I was going to suggest!" exclaimed Ryo, "My associate is waiting there for me. She will fill you in on most of the details when we arrive."  
  
* * *  
  
In the bar, the two men and Digimon took a seat at a table in the corner. Sitting there already was a young woman, about the same age as Takato. She had orange brown hair that was tied in a spiky ponytail and violet eyes. On her chest was a ruby breastplate with a gray sleeveless tunic underneath, and a pair of gray breeches. Over the breeches were tall yellow boots with steel clips near the top. She had on white gloves, a white cape, and a white belt with some white cloth hanging down in front as well as another around the sides and back. There was a white hat on her head with a red feather in her cap and a pink and red raccoon tail attached to the back. She had a strange headband with a glowing ruby in the center on her forehead.  
  
In her lap was a white tiger Digimon with yellow stripes. It had golden eyes, and golden hair that resembled a horse's mane, and had on the same headband as its master. The girl was petting her partner, who was purring like a kitten.  
  
"Takato, I would like you to meet Rika and her partner, Toranmon. She is a sorceress, who is also my associate," Ryo told his friend.  
  
Rika said, "It is an honor to meet you Takato. Ryo has told me so much about you. Doubtless you've changed much in the last ten years since he last saw you."  
  
Takato looked at the girl. She was the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen. Not that he had seen many women in his late teenage years and adulthood, living in the forest and all. But that was besides the point. He did think that Rika was really beautiful.  
  
Rika's voice brought him out of his reverie. "Ummm. . .Takato, are you alright? You look kind of funny. What is going on in that head of yours."  
  
"Nothing," Takato replied, "Would you kindly explain the exact conditions of my job. As I told Ryo, I need to know what is going on before I can accept it."  
  
"Sure, I will be glad to. Do you know the Balnia Temple to the north of Galia?" asked Rika. Takato answered, "Isn't that the one where they say the strange sorcerer has been hanging out and doing strange experiments all the time?"  
  
Ryo nodded. "They say that the sorcerer has opened a rift between the worlds, and is calling wild Digimon through the portal to fight for him. They have been leaving the temple, despite his seals, and are coming into the fields in order to attack human beings. We need someone to go inside the temple and re-seal the portal that was opened before things get really out of hand."  
  
"In that case, you can count on me," Takato said, "When are we going to leave?"  
  
"Unfortunately, I won't be coming with you on this endeavor. I have other matters to attend to. But Rika will be coming with you go guide you to the temple. She is a powerful Digimon Tamer, and will prove useful if there is a battle," Ryo stated.  
  
Rika replied, "There is nothing to worry about with me on the job. I'll get you to the temple, help you find the portal, and then get you out again as well as take you home. All you have to do is to make sure that I don't get hurt, and I'll give you a nice tip in addition to your pay."  
  
Takato nodded. "So when are we going to leave then Rika? Any special time you need to go?"  
  
"Right now if you want," she said, "I've really no where to go, so we can leave whenever is most convenient. If you need to go back home first to tell your guardian what's going on, I can wait."  
  
"No, Yamaki will understand. He knows I am the only one left with the power to close rifts between the worlds. I can head out right away," Takato told her.  
  
So they went to the store and brought some healing items. Rika purchased a few vials that she could use to fill up her magic if needed be. When not fighting with her Digimon, the woman relied heavily on her sorcery. After they had finished their shopping, the two humans and two Digimon headed out of the town and walked towards the temple.  
  
- - - -  
  
Now the first mission is upon them. Ok, here's the newly introduced Digimon  
  
Toranmon (pronounced Tor-ah-mon), Rookie level. Full of energy, and often has her head in the clouds, and is only serious about battle. Her only attack is Gale Force. The name comes from Tora, which is Japanese for Tiger. 


	3. Temple of Crystal

Temple of Crystal  
  
The first thing Takato noticed about the Balnia Temple was that it had crystals in almost every piece of its decor. There were crystal scones holding crystal torches, crystal chandeliers, and crystals imbedded into the archway. He thought it was a little overdone.  
  
Rika, on the other hand, paid no heed to the crystals. "We'd better get going, or else we'll get attacked by some of the wild Digimon that were called through the portal."  
  
As if on cue, a Goblimon walked by. Seeing the duo and their Digimon, he immediately attacked. Takato and Rika had little time to jump out of the way.  
  
"Let's see if you like this," Toranmon called, "Gale Force." With that, a strong gust of wind blew Goblimon backwards. Toranmon then proceeded to load its Data.  
  
They began trying to find their way through the maze, which seemed to go on forever. Takato was beginning to get discouraged as he looked at corridor after corridor. But some time later, they bumped into a Golemon, who was guarding a passage.  
  
"It seems like that is the way to go. But how can our pair or Rookies beat up a huge Digimon such as that one?" Takato inquired of Rika.  
  
Rika stated, "It's simple. I'm just going to Digivolve. Toranmon, let's get going. Digimotify, Digivolution activated." With that, Toranmon was surrounded by all of the normal affects that occurred when a Digimon undergoes Digivolution.  
  
She soon emerged as Katmon. In this form, she was a humanoid tiger, about the size of a five-year-old child, with yellow fur and black stripes. Her eyes were still gold, and her golden hair now was attached to her scalp, much like a normal human. She was also still wearing that headband she'd worn as Toranmon. "Now this Golemon is toast. Tiger's Eye Spark."  
  
Golemon was instantly defeated, and Katmon absorbed his Data. Takato was left in awe as he watched Rika fight. He nearly missed catching up to her as she began to walk away.  
  
* * *  
  
On the second level, they encountered a pair of Golemon. Takato began to admire the sorcerer's cunning, he figured that if someone could get past one Golemon, they might fail before two of them. He wondered how Rika would handle this one.  
  
"Don't worry about me," she said, "I've got another Digivolution to show off." With that, she again grabbed a Modify Card and her Digivice. Instantly, Katmon became Reimon. She now was as tall as a teenager, and had on a white sleeveless halter top with a turtle neck, a white short skirt, and the same headband she'd worn in her other forms. Not much else had changed except her hair was longer.  
  
"Time to fight us, Crimson Curse," both Golemon screamed at once.  
  
Reimon dodged the attack and yelled back, "Try this on for size, Zero Bolt. And for you, Thunder Flash." Both attacks hit their intended targets, destroying the Golemon.  
  
"Rika, look over there," Takato pointed, "It must be the Digital Rift."  
  
Indeed, it appeared to be so. There was a small cluster of reddish lights gathered together, along with several white balls of light. It was just how they were often shone in pictures in all of the books that Takato had read on the subject since he was a small child.  
  
"Well then, let's seal it up before more Digimon come here," Rika insisted.  
  
Takato began to chant, "Oh four spirits of life, come to my aid now. Close these gateways to the recesses of another world. Hear my plea as you have heard the pleas of my ancestors before me. Now, perform your duty as stated in the Oath of the Bargains."  
  
Suddenly, a strong wind picked up in the chamber. It brought with it four colored balls of light. One was yellow for wind, another was red for fire, the third was blue for water, and the final one was green for earth. They descended on the portal, and in no time flat, it was closed. With their job done, the four spirits flew away in the same manner that they had come in.  
  
Takato wiped sweat off of his fevered brow. "Thank you spirits, for all of your help. Well Rika, now what? Do we return to town? Or do we keep looking around here."  
  
"The answer is obvious Goggle-Head," Rika said, "We've got to find the sorcerer who opened the portals in the first place. If he is not stopped, he'll just open another one. Then all of our hard work here will have been in vain, and we'll have to do it all again."  
  
"But where could such a sorcerer dwell?" asked Primamon.  
  
Reimon told him, "We must search the whole temple from top to bottom. Who knows where he might be hiding? All the rumors say he's on this floor though."  
  
So they began looking all around, past the area where they'd fought the two Golemon. Takato was beginning to get discouraged, as none of the corridors seemed to hold his enemy. He leaned against the wall in order to rest his tired legs.  
  
Suddenly, he felt the wall seem to be pushing out from under him. He looked back, and saw a crack in between the stones. Light was coming out from the crack.  
  
Takato began to jump for joy. "Hey Rika, I think I found something. It looks like there's a secret passage behind the wall here. Maybe if we follow it, we can find the sorcerer. Ouch."  
  
"What's wrong Takato?" inquired Rika, "Why did you call out 'Ouch'?"  
  
"Something stung me, maybe a bee or a mosquito," he answered.  
  
Rika told him, "There's no such bugs inside of this temple. Now let's get to work at pushing this heavy wall out of the way. I'm sure the sorcerer is hiding inside of this room. It certainly seems logical."  
  
They began to push the heavy wall. Primamon and Reimon joined their partners, and began helping out. Soon, it moved away, and they looked into the room ahead.  
  
- - - -  
  
What is the secret of this sorcerer? You'll have to wait for the next episode to find out.  
  
New Digimon  
  
Katmon, Champion level form of Toranmon. A reliable fighter, but childish at heart. Her attacks are Tempest Bolt and Tiger's Eye Spark. The name comes from the character Katt in Breath of Fire II, who was of the Woren Clan (a group of humanoid tigers).  
  
Reimon, Ultimate level form of Toranmon. Much more serious minded than her previous forms, but she still has her head in the clouds when danger is far away. Her attacks are Thunder Flash, Magical Flash, and Zero Bolt. The name comes from the character Rei in Breath of Fire III (also of the Woren Clan). 


	4. Sorcerer, Knight, Digimon

Sorcerer, Knight, Digimon  
  
Inside the room, Takato could see not only a sorcerer, but a young warrior and a pair of lizard like Digimon as well. The sorcerer had black hair and blue eyes framed with glasses. He had on white robes and a white bishop's hat. There was a golden cross on his hat, and he had a golden belt, collar, and borders on his robes. His shoes were brown.  
  
The warrior had light brown hair and blue eyes. On his head was a steel Viking's Helm, and he had on a full body armored suit. Over that was another piece of armor that covered his chest, torso, shoulders, and went a little bit down his legs with side guards. There was also a pair of steel gauntlets and short steel boots. The boots, gauntlets, and helm were spiked with gold down the center.  
  
Both Digimon were green and resembled lizards with large elf-like ears and golden eyes. The only difference was their dress and weapons. The one belonging to the sorcerer had on a long brown robe with a golden turtle neck collar, belt, and some of the front lining. He had on leather boots, and a large brown top hat with a white band, worn so his eyes were on the band. In his hands, he carried a pair of rods with wooden poles and a large golden ball at the end.  
  
On the other hand, the one belonging to the warrior had only a fur skirt held on by a golden band, as well as a golden turtle neck collar that stretched from shoulder to shoulder. On the shoulders and knees, he had another tuft of fur. This one also wore leather boots. The hat on his head was a Viking Helm, much like his master, but in leather with golden horns, and room for his eyes to stick out.  
  
"Who are you?" asked the sorcerer, "Who dares to disturb the Great Kenta's research?"  
  
"Kenta, take a look at them, they must be Galneon's lackeys," the warrior stated.  
  
Kenta replied, "You're right Kazu. They've probably come to steal the sword."  
  
Takato looked at the back of the room. Indeed, he could see a sword hanging on the wall. It was made of pure crystal, like the other items in the temple. He realized it was the legendary Crystal Sword. Rika stepped foreword. "I'll handle this Takato. Sleep." With that, she released a spell over the two humans and their Digimon to make them fall fast asleep.  
  
"Well done Takato and Rika," a voice called from the shadows, "You have managed to find the Crystal Sword, close the portal letting the wild Digimon in, and take out the guardians."  
  
At that moment, Ryo stepped into the room. He was holding a small box in his hand. The man pushed a button, and Reimon used her Magical Bolt to make the forcefield around the sword disappear. Then Rika picked up the sword and gave it to him.  
  
"You're controlling their minds!" exclaimed Takato.  
  
Ryo said, "Indeed I am. It's the only way to keep Lord Galneon's servants under his tight control. I have been given the divine mission to find the three legendary treasures, and thanks to your help, the first one is already in my grasp."  
  
Takato clenched his fists in rage. "You better let Rika and Reimon go right now. They're not your playthings. Galneon can get his servants from among those who believe he is in the right. So why must you take control of the life of another person?"  
  
"I don't know, because its fun," Ryo replied, "Well, the time for talk is past. Killemon, strike Primamon without mercy. Use the power of your Champion form."  
  
Suddenly, Takato found that he was unable to move. He could only watch as Killemon Digivolved to Assassimon and knocked out Primamon with his Disembowl technique. In this form, the Digimon was wearing a black ninja's outfit and a bandanna on his head. A golden belt with an emerald on it was around his waist, and his knives had grown in length if not their width. Then he saw Ryo poised to attack him, and controlling Rika to cast a spell on him.  
  
"You fool. I stung you before we entered this room, and I see it's starting to take affect. There is no way that you will break that spell before we have killed you," Rika exclaimed.  
  
Takato yelled, "Fight it Rika. You're under Ryo's control."  
  
Rika laughed. "The only one in control around here is Lord Galneon. His divine dreams of creating a utopia can only be realized by unsealing the legendary beast D-Reaper from its long slumber. With that power, he will end all the wars on this planet and all will live in peace forever. How about it Takato, why don't you join us too? I'm sure you want there to be eternal happiness for all."  
  
"Eternal happiness, don't make me laugh," the just waking Kenta said, "The only thing the D-Reaper's return will spell is D-O-O-M, doom for all the life on this planet. Has Galneon not learned from the past? Doesn't he remember what the beast did last time it came to our world?"  
  
"Be quiet fool! How dare you compare Master Galneon to the one who released the D-Reaper to kill off all humans? Master Galneon will absorb D- Reaper's power, and make himself a god on that strength. Will you still be laughing then?" asked Ryo.  
  
Kenta yelled, "I won't let you do that! There is no way that we will be driven down the path of ruination. Go, Magimon. Get back that sword."  
  
Magimon stepped foreword. "Go my rod of fire. Flame Blaster."  
  
Although Magimon stopped the duo from killing Takato, he didn't recover the sword. Ryo was smart enough to retreat, and he took Rika with him, with the Crystal Sword under her arm. Reimon came next, carrying a dazed Assassimon in her arms.  
  
Takato watched them go with sleepy eyes. He found he could not fight the affects of Rika's sting much longer. With one last look at the fleeing duo and their Digimon, he fell to the floor, unconscious.  
  
- - - -  
  
I've nothing against Ryo, but I needed someone to play Takato's rival in the story. He fit the part the best, due to his closeness to Rika.  
  
New Digimon:  
  
Assassimon, Champion Level form of Killemon. Even more vicious than his previous form, he lives only for battles. His attacks are. Disembowl and Murder. The name comes from the word Assassin.  
  
Magimon, Ultimate Level. A skilled sorcerer. The brother of Warimon. His attacks are Flame Blaster and Ice Rod. The name comes from the word Magic.  
  
Warimon, Ultimate Level. A skilled fighter. The brother of Magimon. His attacks are Ax Crusher and Devil's Smile. The name comes from the word War. 


	5. The First Princess

The First Princess  
  
"Takato. . .Takato. Come and rescue me Takato," Rika's voice rang out, "I'm a prisoner of my own mind. Destroy the headband that Galneon put on me."  
  
"Rika, come back," Takato called. He could see her right in front of him. The young Sealer began running towards the girl, but she kept floating away from him.  
  
* * *  
  
Takato woke up in a strange room, on a strange bed. Primamon was lying nearby, fast asleep. Sitting on a nearby chair was a young girl, who was about the same age as Rika and himself. She had short brown hair with a small ponytail on the top, and brown eyes. Her tunic was white with short sleeves, and her breaches were gray. The boots on her feet were short and yellow, and she had on white gloves. There was a red cape wrapped around her shoulders. There was a red cloth belt with a white cloth bordered by red hanging down. She was wearing a red hat with a triangle that was half gray and half white, and a white band was around her head, attached to her hat.  
  
Sitting near the chair was a blue lizard-like Digimon. Its eyes were silver, and the stomach and the bottom of the tail were a lighter blue than the rest of the body. The creature stood on its hind legs, and it was short and a little fat.  
  
The second she took notice of Takato being awake, she said, "Oh, you've finally gotten up. I was worried that you weren't going to pull through. I can't bear my healing failing to save someone."  
  
Takato looked at her. "Who are you? How did I get into this room from the temple? Where is this place anyway?" He rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"My name is Jeri," she replied, "I am a sorceress in training, and a shaman. This is Doraf Village. Kazu brought you here after you fell unconscious during the battle. And this little creature over here is my partner Lizamon. She's been my best friend for ten years now."  
  
"Jeri, Jeri. . .why does that name sound so familiar?" inquired Takato.  
  
Kazu's voice stated, "That is because she is one of the twin princesses of Eleman."  
  
Takato looked shocked as Kazu entered the room. "Princess! I heard that both of the princesses were killed when they were betrayed by Ryo's father ten years ago."  
  
"Lord Kazu's father saved me," Jeri admitted, "He sent me away with Kazu before we were betrayed. I met Lizamon shortly after that, when I was playing in the forest. I don't know the fate of my twin sister though, she was sent away with another friend."  
  
"I am called Kazu Shioda. My father was one of the three Knights of Lexford. He was an amazing warrior. It still pains me about how he died. By the way, who are you?" asked Kazu.  
  
Takato answered, "My name is Takato Matsuki, and I am the son of another of the Knights of Lexford, Takehiro, and his wife, the sorceress Yoshie. "  
  
Kazu looked at him. "At least we have two of the Knights' children on this side. I still can't believe that Ryo betrayed us for Galneon's side. And who was that girl with him?"  
  
"I don't know," Takato whispered, "She seems to be under Ryo's control, as is her Digimon. I had this dream, where she called out to me, asking me to destroy this headband that she was wearing."  
  
"Control bands, I've heard of them. They were supposed to be illegal," Jeri informed them.  
  
Kazu asked, "Do you think that Galneon cares about what's legal and what's not. He's ruling this whole island, and he can make any of the old laws obsolete on a whim."  
  
Tears were in Jeri's eyes. "I feel sorry for that poor girl. No one deserves to have their own mind taken from them and to be another person's puppet."  
  
"I agree," Lizamon said, "Why would a person want to control another in the first place? Can't they just use their own allies to battle?"  
  
"Galneon wants only the best sorcerers and fighters on his side. He's probably gotten a whole horde of those things to use on powerful Digimon too," Takato told Lizamon.  
  
Lizamon looked at him with wide eyes. Takato knew that they were often ignorant of what goes on in the world, and they seem to try and take in any new knowledge that they can. But this one seemed more amazed than is normal. Maybe it had something to do with having a princess as her partner. Takato said, "Well, I thank you for your kindly assistance. I must be going now. I've got to get back home before Yamaki gets peeved with me again."  
  
Jeri looked at him. "Isn't Yamaki the name of the hermit who lives in the Forest of Doubt?" "Yup," Takato replied, "He raised me. He's probably tearing out his hair at how long I've been gone. I was supposed to come right home after my errands were all finished."  
  
"I'll take you there Takato," offered Jeri.  
  
Kazu told her, "There is no way I'm going to be letting you go there. The forest is full of hidden Digital Portals, all of them opened by Yamaki to keep people from bothering him."  
  
Jeri stood firm. "I can take care of myself. You know that I am a good Tamer, and Lizamon knows how to fight. Takato can protect me, Kazu.please permit it."  
  
"Ok Jeri, you win," Kazu sighed, "Takato, do you mind if she goes with you to the Forest of Doubt? I'm sure you know the way, but I want to inform Jeri of where she will be going. Go north through the Draven Pass, and pass through the South Forest. Then, you should be in the Crimson Valley. Continue through the winding roads of the valley, until you come to the northern part of the Forest of Doubt. I don't know where Yamaki's house is exactly, Takato would know the way from there."  
  
"You are the one that makes the decision whether you go or not, if you feel you're up to it, I won't mind taking you with me," Takato said.  
  
Jeri admitted, "I'm not afraid of the Forest of Doubt."  
  
Takato looked at her. "Then let's get going. I want to pick up some Modify Cards before we leave. We'll be better protected if I can Digivolve Primamon."  
  
- - - -  
  
Originally, Kazu's character was the Knight himself. But since he is the same age as the other Tamers, I made him the son of the third knight. We're going to the forest next time, and will see some of my cool new Digimon. For now, here's the info on Jeri's partner. . .  
  
Lizamon, Rookie Level. Innocent to a fault, she has no knowledge at what the world has in store. Her only attack is Aqua Shooter. The name comes from the word Lizard. 


	6. Traveler in the Pass

Traveler In The Pass  
  
Takato and Jeri went first to the Card Shop. There, he picked up a few Blue Cards, in order to Digivolve. When they were finished, they headed for the Draven Pass.  
  
The pass was made out of brown stone walls. It was built like a maze, but was less confusing than the Balnia Temple. Especially since Takato had come through here on many an occasion.  
  
As they headed onwards, they heard the sound of battle around the corner. When they looked around, they saw a man about their age fighting off a group of Mushroomon. He had black hair and gray eyes. The man wore a long-sleeved green tunic and a green pair of breaches. He had on leather gloves and leather boots. His belt was white and made out of cloth, and there was some more white cloth hanging down from the front of it. But the strangest thing was that he had slightly pointed ears.  
  
Fighting alongside him was a small hedgehog Digimon. It had green fur, with thin brown prickles. The creature's eyes were silver, and it stood on its hind legs.  
  
"Do you need any help?" asked Takato, "You can't take on all of them at once."  
  
"It'll be ok, Divemon and I can beat them," the man replied, his voice sounding somewhat unsure.  
  
Divemon yelled, "Taste some of this. Quicksand Sinker." Suddenly, the ground under the Mushroomon turned to quicksand. It swallowed them right into the ground.  
  
Takato looked at him. "You're pretty good. What is your name, Digimon Tamer."  
  
"That's not important," the man replied, "This place can be dangerous for women and children." "I'm not afraid, and neither is Jeri," Takato stated.  
  
The man seemed surprised at the mention of Jeri's name. But he said nothing more, and walked onwards through the pass. Takato wondered who he had been.  
  
* * *  
  
After some time, they arrived at the South Forest. It was full of lush vegetation, but there was no time to admire the scenery. For wild Digimon were everywhere, and both had to be on their guard.  
  
Suddenly, they heard a growl behind them. When the duo turned around, they saw a Snimon standing right behind them. He had the claws outstretched, looking at them with violent eyes.  
  
Takato called out, "Let's go Primamon. We're going to try to Digivolve for the first time ever. Digimodify, Digivolution." He swiped the Blue Card he'd brought in Doraf.  
  
Primamon stepped up. "Primamon Digivolve to. . .Stemon." He was now about the size of a ten-year old, with golden cuffs on his wrists and ankles, as well as a golden dickie. Although the coloration of the Digimon hadn't changed, his little tuft of hair was now in several spikes.  
  
"We're going to help out too," Jeri stated, "Digimodify, Digivolution."  
  
"Lizamon Digivolve to. . .Newtmon," Lizamon yelled out. She was now slithering on all four of her legs. But she was also longer. There were also now dark blue spots on her back, along with the middle blue of her main body, and the light blue on her underbelly.  
  
Stemon yelled, "Fiery Kick."  
  
Newtmon joined the fray. "Tidal Strike." Both attacks headed strait for Snimon, but he dodged them with ease. The creature began to laugh.  
  
"Foolish Digimon, your feeble efforts are in vain," stated Snimon, "Now you will both be deleted. Twin Sickles." The attacks hit both Digimon head on, striking them down.  
  
Suddenly, they saw another attack heading towards Snimon. It hit him in the back, distracting him. Snimon turned around, and looked at his attacker.  
  
"You shouldn't pick on wayward travelers. Now you will be the one who dies," a familiar voice rang out. When Takato turned to see who it was, he saw the young man who had fought off the Digimon in the pass. With him was his partner, but it wasn't the same Digimon.  
  
Divemon now was a little bit taller. His prickles were much thicker than they had previously been, and he had claws on his hands and feet. The creature stood on his hind legs, and stared Snimon down.  
  
The creature yelled, "Why don't you fight me instead? I'm sure that I can be more than a match for one weak little Snimon. Now you will face Burromon's wrath."  
  
With that, the little creature began to tunnel under the ground. "Pitfall." With that, the earth under Snimon opened, and it fell strait down into the earth.  
  
Burromon came out of the ground, and ran over to his master. The man stared at Takato and Jeri. A worried look was on his face.  
  
"You should take better care of Princess Jeri," the man told him, "She shouldn't be walking around such a dangerous place."  
  
"I wanted to come here. I take it that you are Henry Wong, the elfin wanderer," Jeri said. Henry replied, "Yes, I am. I take it you've heard of me?"  
  
Jeri looked at him. "You were one of the greatest members of the resistance forces down near Bizance. I've heard of your fighting skills in their forces from some of their surviving members."  
  
"What happened to the resistance?" asked Takato, "Was it destroyed like all of the others?"  
  
"We were all caring for Jeri's sister. But then, we all split up after the activity of Galneon's army began to increase. I don't know where she is, I'm sorry," Henry told her.  
  
Jeri stated, "It's ok, it really isn't your fault that you had to break up the group. She'll be ok, I remember her to be able to handle herself in a fight. Why don't you come with us Henry, we could always use another fighter on our trip."  
  
Henry looked at her. "I will come along for a little while. There are still places I have to go, but I can escort you to the border of the North Forest."  
  
With that, the three humans and Digimon continued on their journey. Takato found something strange about Henry's story. Not that he didn't trust the man, but there was something that he was hiding, that he didn't want Jeri to hear. He made a mental note to ask him later.  
  
- - - -  
  
So Henry has joined the group. What is he hiding? Is something wrong with Jeri's twin sister? You'd know exactly what's coming if you've played Arcana.  
  
New Digimon. . . Stemon, Champion Level form of Primamon. Always full of energy, it intensifies when there is a battle. His attacks are Fiery Kick and Flaming Karate. The name comes from the character Sten in Breath of Fire II, who was a monkey man.  
  
Newtmon, Champion Level form of Lizamon. A little more informed than Lizamon, it is often said that Digivolution unlocks a latent part of her brain. Her attacks are Tidal Strike and Salty Sinker. The name comes from the word Newt.  
  
Divemon, Rookie Level. Not to be confused with Divermon. Always curious, it has gotten him into trouble on several occasions. His only attack is Quicksand Sinker. The name comes from the word Dive.  
  
Burromon, Champion Level form of Divemon. Digs deep into the earth, trying to find out all he can about the surrounding areas, which can cause people to fall into his tunnels. His attacks are Collapsing Earth and Pitfall. The name comes from the word Burrow. 


	7. Flaming Spirit

Flaming Spirit  
  
They continued on through the forest, and eventually arrived at the Crimson Valley. Walls of red stone surrounded it. Like the Draven Pass, it was a pretty strait foreword maze. Again, they relied on Takato in order to find the way, as he knew where he was going the best.  
  
The trio and their Digimon partners walked through the pass. It didn't seem like any enemies were going to bother them. But just as they were about to leave, a great wave of fire descended upon them. When Takato looked up, he saw what appeared to be a man of flames.  
  
"Looks like a Meramon to me," he commented, "But not exactly like that either. Is this the form of the Great Spirit of Fire, Efreet? If so, why is he attacking?"  
  
"I don't know, but I'm not about to wait for him to kill us in order to find out. We'd better Digivolve again, it doesn't look like our partners can scratch this creature," Henry warned.  
  
One by one, the Digimon began to Digivolve. Stemon became Kabushimon, who was about the size of a teenager. He still had his golden cuffs, but his hair was less spiky and more like real flames. The creature wore a sleeveless black tunic and breaches that were cut off on the bottom.  
  
Newtmon became Komodomon. In this form, she grew much larger. Also, the spots on her back were gone, but spikes went down the back and tail instead.  
  
Burromon became Quakemon. He was now as tall as a teenager, with even thicker quills than he'd had before. There were now spikes on his shoulders, as well as on his knees.  
  
Kabushimon yelled, "Let's all attack him at once, that gives us the advantage. Blazing Judo." Komodomon stepped up. "You won't be able to stop us. Tsunami Blast."  
  
"Time to die," Quakemon called out, "Rock Toss."  
  
All three attacks hit Efreet head on. But the spirit didn't die from the attack. Instead, his body began to shrink, until his body condensed into the shape of a Modify Card. The card was white, and had the image of Efreet drawn onto it. It flew into Takato's outstretched hand.  
  
"What do I do with this?" asked Takato.  
  
Henry replied, "Who knows. Well, I've got to go. I'll see you two later, so stay alive. Please, protect Princess Jeri with your life until then." With that, he walked off with Quakemon.  
  
* * *  
  
Takato contemplated Henry's behavior the whole rest of the way. He had been evasive over why he was there, and had left on a whim. What really happened with his resistance forces? Was Jeri's sister still alive, or had she died in battle with Galneon's forces?  
  
Soon, they arrived at Yamaki's house. It was hidden in the deepest part of the forest, away from the eyes of men. That way, he could continue his studies without being bothered.  
  
Yamaki was standing outside, as if he was waiting for Takato to come home. But in reality, he was just sitting and reading a book. He was about the age that Takato's father would have been, had he still been alive. The man had blond hair and blue eyes, and dressed in green robes.  
  
He looked at Takato with stern eyes. "Where have you been? I asked you to come right home after you had finished your errands. And you've been missing for about a week now."  
  
Takato hung his head. He had known that he would get in trouble for being late. The young man began to go through his long list of excuses, trying to find one that would work this time.  
  
"It wasn't his fault," yelled Jeri, "He was attacked by some of Galneon's minions and injured after being tricked into sealing a Digital Rift that was guarding the Crystal Sword. Then his partners both turned on him, and tried to kill him. My friend saved his life."  
  
"Who is this young lady Takato? Did you get yourself a girlfriend?" Yamaki asked. He began to chuckle at the very thought of Takato on a date.  
  
Takato informed him, "She's just my friend. She cared for my injuries and helped me get home." Jeri gave him a slight curtsy. "Hello, my name is Jeri. I'm pleased to meet you."  
  
"It's nice to meet you to," Yamaki replied, "But wasn't Jeri the name of one of the princesses?" "Yes, I am one of the daughters of King Wagnoll," Jeri informed him.  
  
Yamaki said, "It's good to see that you are unhurt. There was worry that you were killed in the battle. But, what happened to your sister? Is she unharmed?"  
  
Jeri turned away. "I do not know. She was involved in a resistance group, but they broke up in order to keep her from getting captured when Galneon began to close in on them."  
  
"I'm sorry if I got you upset," Yamaki stated, "But do come inside. You have probably come a long way to visit me, and I would be rude to turn you away without showing some hospitality."  
  
"Yamaki, Galneon is trying to revive the D-Reaper. Could you tell us all that you know about the legendary heroes who defeated it the last time?" Takato asked. It wasn't the first time he had inquired about his ancestor, but he wondered if Yamaki had left something out on purpose the last time.  
  
Yamaki exclaimed, "He's really going to do that?! Is he insane or something? That demon nearly destroyed the world. If you are going to fight him Takato, I will do nothing to stop you. You are descended of the hero Davis after all. I will help in any way that I can."  
  
So they went inside. Yamaki began to brew some tea for Takato and Jeri to drink as they sat on the couch. Once the tea was ready, the three began to talk about the great battle.  
  
Yamaki looked at the two youths. "It happened a thousand years ago. The story actually started four years before the D-Reaper made its appearance. . ."  
  
- - - -  
  
Heh, I threw the previous series of Digimon in as the legendary heroes. We'll find out the story behind them in the next chapter.  
  
New Digimon. . .  
  
Kabushimon, Ultimate Level form of Primamon. Quick to jump into any battle already in progress, no matter who is fighting and why, as he's over excitable. His attacks are Blazing Judo and Blaze of Death. The name comes from Kabushi, which is Japanese for fist. 


	8. Ancient Legacy

Ancient Legacy  
  
"It all started four years before the D-Reaper's invasion," Yamaki continued, "There was this princess named Kari. She ran away from her lessons to hang with her best friend, a noble named TK. When her brother Tai went to look for her, both of the children disappeared. Instantly, Tai went to find TK's brother Matt. The two boys were both royal pages, in training to be knights. They got help from a girl named Sora, who was a fellow trainee. She recommended a sorceress named Mimi to help with finding them."  
  
"How did the two children get found?" asked Jeri.  
  
Yamaki stated, "Mimi divined their location from the many dimensions out there. She opened a portal to that dimension, in order to get to them. That was the first portal between the Real World and Digital World. Once there, they met up with an Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, and Palmon who became their partners. When they finally found the kids, they learned that they had been rescued from a wicked Digimon named Myotismon by a Gatomon and Patamon. But they did nothing about the enemy. All six children returned to the Real World, without a second thought to him."  
  
Takato looked up. "It was a big mistake, wasn't it?"  
  
"You've got that right," said Yamaki, "Four years later, Myotismon returned. Turns out he only kidnapped the children in order to get someone to open a portal between the worlds. From that start, he could open many portals in between the worlds. Through them, he sent his loyal Digimon hordes to conquer the world. But the six children, their partners, and their other friends - - Izzy, Joe, Yolei, Davis, Ken, and Cody - - as well as the Digimon partners of those friends - - Tentomon, Gomamon, Hawkmon, Veemon, Wormmon, and Armadillomon - - fought them off with ease."  
  
"Myotismon didn't like that, didn't he?" asked Takato.  
  
Yamaki replied, "No, he didn't. So he summoned a great entity that had been sleeping within Digital World to attack the humans. That was the D-Reaper."  
  
Jeri looked shocked. "How did they take care of it if it was all powerful."  
  
"Davis went into the Digital World, followed by Kari, TK, and Yolei," Yamaki told them, "They searched for the way to stop the D-Reaper once and for all. That's when they found the Giant Sword. It had the power to draw on the Spirits' energy in order to attack its enemies. Davis wielded it in battle against the D-Reaper, and defeated it with the help of his friends and their Digimon. But they couldn't kill it completely. So he simply sealed it away with the energy of the four spirits in another dimension. Then the sword was divided into the three treasures, the Crystal Sword, Enchanted Jewel, and Spirit Sword. You are a descendant of Davis, Takato. The power to use the weapons runs in your veins."  
  
"Yamaki, we were attacked by Efreet in the canyon. He turned into a card," said Takato.  
  
Yamaki exclaimed, "He actually attacked! I knew calling on the spirits would get me some protection in this valley. But I didn't expect you to be the victim. Well, it's a good thing that you got that card, it contains Efreet's power. That could help you in your journey. I will also give you this." He picked a small card with a picture of a fairy woman off of the shelf and handed it to the boy. "This is Sylphid's card, it contains the power of the Spirit of Wind. It might just come in handy too."  
  
Takato looked at both cards. "The power of the spirits. If we could get all four together, as well as the three treasures, we might be able to stop Galneon's wicked scheme."  
  
"But Galneon has the first treasure," Yamaki reminded them, "So you should step up your search for the other two. By the way, Jeri, doesn't the royal family protect the Enchanted Jewel."  
  
"It's hidden in the Ice Mine," Jeri replied.  
  
Suddenly, the door was broken down. In came Ryo with a horde of Goblimon. He reached out and grabbed Jeri by the collar. Then he put a knife to her throat.  
  
Takato yelled, "Let her go Ryo! What do you want with the princess anyway?"  
  
Ryo looked defiant. "I am going to take her to the Ice Mine with me. The lovely princess Jeri will help me find the long lost Enchanted Jewel for Lord Galneon. And you are going to be killed. Attack my Goblimon." With that, Ryo dragged Jeri out of the room, and the Goblimon attacked.  
  
"We can't let him get away," Takato screamed, "Kabushimon, go!"  
  
"Let's get them! Blaze of Death!" exclaimed Kabushimon.  
  
All of the Goblimon were blown away with that single shot. But just then, a gust of wind hit the two of them, knocking them down, and throwing Yamaki against the back wall of his house. Takato looked up. In front of them, outside of the house, he saw Toranmon. Her eyes were glowing red, and she had a big smirk on her face.  
  
Toranmon told them, "It is time for you to die. I may have underestimated you the last time, but now you do now have that foolish sorcerer to help you."  
  
Takato looked at the Digimon. 'She's just under Galneon's control. I've got to set her free somehow. But how would I be able to do that? There must be a. . .I've got it! My dream said to aim for the headband, so maybe I should do that.' With that, he took his survival knife out of the sheath on his belt. He cut strait across the headband that Toranmon wore.  
  
A strange sensation went through the creature's body. She let out a howl that sounded like nothing this sane world ever had encountered. Then, she fell to the ground in a faint.  
  
Takato and Kabushimon ran over to her. The man picked the Digimon up in his arms, as his partner de-Digivolved to keep from scaring the villagers. Then, they left the little cabin in the woods, and returned to Doraf in order to get help from Kazu.  
  
- - - -  
  
What's going to happen next? Can they find the second treasure before Ryo? What will happen when Toranmon awakens? Look for the next chapter. Oh, and the characters I chose to be the leaders was only because I wanted two girls and two boys in each groop. 


	9. Enchanted MIne

Enchanted Mine  
  
When Takato got back to Doraf, he returned to Kazu's house. But the young warrior wasn't there. Takato assumed that he'd gone out to go shopping or something. So he just went over to the bed, and lay Toranmon there so she could sleep comfortably.  
  
"I wonder, what will I find out from her once she awakens? Could it be able to help us out in any way?" inquired Takato, "She would probably know how Rika became under Galneon's control in the first place. With that little bit of information, maybe I can help the girl be free again."  
  
"We can only hope that is true Takato. You don't know what the future will bring," Primamon reminded him. He walked to the edge of the bed, and sat down.  
  
At that moment, Takato spied a piece of paper on the table. It was apparently a note from Kazu, informing Jeri that he was going to the Ice Mine to check on the Enchanted Jewel. He didn't know at what time he would be home, so he wanted her to wait for him.  
  
Takato exclaimed, "This isn't good! Kazu might run into Ryo. I don't think that he would be able to handle him in a fight, even if he has an Ultimate Digimon. Ryo might have some of those stings that he had Rika use on me in Balnia."  
  
Suddenly, he heard Toranmon stir. "Ri. . .ka. Where are you? Where am I?"  
  
"You're in a house in Doraf," Primamon stated, "Are you feeling any better, Toranmon? You look like you're pretty exhausted."  
  
"I think I'm better. But my Tamer is in trouble. She's under the control of Galneon. Oh please, can you help me to save her?" requested Toranmon.  
  
Takato vowed, "I swear that I will help you to rescue her. But we don't have any leads on where she might be. Do you have any information on where Galneon is going?"  
  
Toranmon shook her head. "Nope, he never told us until after those headbands were on. I can't remember anything about that time period. It seems that he wasn't taking any chances."  
  
"Well, then I've got an idea," Takato informed her, "I know where some of Galneon's minions are going, and am planning to follow them. We might be able to find out where your master is going, or she might be there with them. After all, you were with the group that is planning to head there."  
  
"Well what are we waiting for! Let's get going," called Toranmon. With that, she jumped off of the bed, and began to nudge Takato towards the door, until he began to hurry up. Primamon laughed a little bit before he too began to walk out the door.  
  
* * *  
  
Takato was shivering. The Ice Mine was all that it said it would be, cold, dark, and damp. Primamon turned up some of his body heat in order to keep his Tamer and friend warm. That did help them a little, but they were still cold. Takato was nearly ready to go back.  
  
Toranmon stated, "We've got to keep going, I really miss Rika. I don't want to know all of the things that she and I did while under Galneon's control."  
  
Takato looked at her. "It wasn't your fault Toranmon. Blame Galneon and Ryo, they are the ones who forced you to do all of the horrible things that you did. Galneon wants you to blame yourself, that will make you less able to fight when you face him."  
  
Toranmon wasn't looking where she was going as she listened to Takato speak. So she didn't see the large slab of stone until she'd bumped into it. The young Digimon looked up, and saw that it was in fact the statue of a young warrior in a Viking Helm. She turned back to her friends.  
  
"Hey Takato!" yelled Toranmon, "Look at this! Who'd make a statue and leave it in a place like this. Seems like a waste of this flawless piece of work."  
  
"Oh gods! This statue, it is one of Kazu. He must have been turned to stone by a spell. I'll have to heal him, Unpetrify," called Takato. Instantly, Kazu returned to normal.  
  
He asked his friend, "Why are you here?"  
  
Takato handed him his sword, as Kazu's had been lost. "I got your note and began to worry. Ryo is coming here to steal the Enchanted Jewel."  
  
"I met him," Kazu admitted, "He had Jeri with him, all tied up and gagged. I tried to fight him, but he knocked my sword away. Then he turned me to stone. I bet he stole my sword as well before leaving. We've got to get going and save Jeri."  
  
"I want to know, was the girl from Balnia Temple with Ryo?" asked Takato.  
  
Kazu joked, "Are you looking for a hot date with her? Sad to say, she wasn't."  
  
Takato blushed. "No, I managed to free her Digimon, and I now need to get her back to normal."  
  
"Well we won't find anything out just standing around here," Primamon informed them, "So let's hurry up and find out where the Jewel is kept."  
  
* * *  
  
While on their way, they found a large three-headed snake/dragon hybrid called Hydramon. It had blue scales with white on the stomach, and red eyes. Its tail divided into three small ones near the point end. And it didn't look happy to see them. The creature let out an unearthly scream.  
  
"What are we going to do about him? This is one mad Digimon, I don't think our partners are able to fight it off," Takato commented.  
  
Toranmon ran up to it and yelled, "C'mon fight me you creep, Gale Force."  
  
The attack hit Hydramon head on, and bounced off. Hydramon rolled his eyes, and used his Tri-Flame attack. Toranmon jumped away just before it hit her.  
  
Suddenly, the Efreet Card began to glow. Takato and Primamon were covered with a bright light that came out of Takato's Digivice. The man and Digimon both let out screams of pain, as the light began to shrink, as if it was crushing them.  
  
- - - -  
  
Like Toranmon? I created her originally as a joke--what if the Arcana cast had Digimon? Since Teefa of Arcana is the one I gave her to, and I took my name from her, I decided to make Toranmon my Digimon Partner on my website. She's my favorite of my newly created team.. I better introduce our new Digimon.  
  
Hydramon, Champion Level. Inhabits cold place and underground. Extremely easily to anger, he has killed many a traveler. His attacks are Tri-Flame and Tri-Fang. The name comes form Hydra, a three-headed dragonic monster in many RPGs 


	10. Double Bio

Double Bio  
  
Kazu watched as the light began to clear. But he no longer saw Takato, or Primamon. Instead, there was a monkey Digimon even larger than Kabushimon, but with the same coloration of his fur. Instead of punk clothes, he had on a long white karate robe with black lining. His fur was fluffy, seemingly simulating a fire burning, and his hair framed his face.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Hydramon, "A freak whose escaped from the zoo?"  
  
"My name is Efreemon. I am the merging of the Sealer named Takato, the Digimon called Primamon, and the Spirit of Fire, Efreet," he said.  
  
Kazu exclaimed, "It is possible for humans to merge with Digimon to form more powerful creatures?! Dang, I wish I could do that with Warimon here."  
  
Warimon stared at his master. "Not me, I don't think I'd like that. I'm happy just the way I am."  
  
"Taste this fiery death," called out Efreemon, "Fist of the Inferno." His fist caught on fire, and then he struck Hydramon with all his strength. Instantly, the dragon was burned to ashes.  
  
"That was great. Maybe we can rescue my Tamer with that power," Toranmon stated.  
  
Takato and Primamon de-Digivolved back into a human and a Rookie. They then looked at the way that Hydramon had been guarding. Deducing that Ryo had left him there to deal with any annoying travelers or warriors who might come through the mine, they figured that was the way he had gone. Then, the duo ran off to catch him, with Kazu, Warimon, and Toranmon running to catch up.  
  
* * *  
  
Soon they came to a door. When Takato opened it, he found something he hadn't been expecting. In contrast to the cold and icy mine, he saw what appeared to be the inside of a volcano. There was lava everywhere, as well as paths to walk on.  
  
Kazu informed him, "This is the Lava Room. It is where the Enchanted Jewel was left after the Giant Sword was split, and Davis hid the treasures in order to protect them."  
  
Ryo's laugh suddenly struck through the whole room. "Good deduction, Kazu the Warrior. And Takato, I should have known you'd be back to bother me. You're so predictable my old friend. Oh, and you can have your friend back now, I am have no need for her now that I've got this."  
  
With that, Ryo walked into the scene, carrying the Jewel in one hand, with Jeri and Lizamon under his other one. He tossed the two of them to the ground near where Kazu was standing.  
  
"I'll never forgive you," Takato yelled, "Let's Bio-Merge again Primamon."  
  
With that, he pulled out his Efreet Card, and slashed it through his Digivice. The white-hot lights covered them again, and when these sparks cleared, Efreetmon stood there ready to fight Ryo and his hordes. He looked at Ryo, and his eyes flashed with anger and rage.  
  
"Well, well, well. I guess I'll have to arrange for some playmates for you. Goblimon, come on out and deal with him. I don't have time for all of this," ordered Ryo. With that, a whole horde of Goblimon came out of hiding. Ryo began to sneak towards the door as his men distracted his enemies.  
  
Efreemon screamed, "Doom Blaze!" He incinerated a whole group of Goblimon in an instant. But there were many more remaining, and he would have an uphill battle to fight.  
  
* * *  
  
Jeri opened her eyes and saw Kazu, Warimon, Toranmon, and Lizamon standing over here. "Where am I? What happened to the Enchanted Jewel?"  
  
"Ryo's getting away with it," Kazu said, "We have to fight our way out of this in order to get it back from him. Jeri, can you Digivolve to Komodomon?"  
  
"I would like to use the Royal Treasure. It is able to power up Lizamon to her most powerful form, if what I've heard is true. Can I have it," asked Jeri.  
  
Kazu replied, "I guess it would be ok. We really need help from the spirits now."  
  
He handed Jeri a card with a beautiful mermaid on its front. She picked it up and slashed it through her Digivice. Instantly, the same light that had surrounded Takato began to play around Jeri and Lizamon. When it cleared, a Mermaid stood there. She had an aqua colored tail, light blue skin, medium blue hair, and silver eyes. Over her breasts, she had on a pair of medium blue seashells.  
  
The Mega Digimon looked the Goblimon in the eye. "You will not get away with what you have done. I, Marimon, will punish you for all of your evil. Wand of the Sea.  
  
A tidal wave washed over a group of Goblimon. Like with Takato's attack, they were instantly defeated. But more still came. Not that it was able to destroy Marimon's spirit any little bit. She just used more water to flood another group.  
  
"Efreemon," she called, "I'll help you. Healing Stream." Suddenly, magical water began to wash over Efreemon. His wounds instantly healed, leaving him refreshed and ready to fight again.  
  
"Thank's Marimon. Now it's my turn, Berserk Flame," Efreemon yelled. A wave of flames washed over the battlefield, destroying many more enemies.  
  
* * *  
  
In a short time, all of the Goblimon were defeated. The two Bio- Merges both reverted back into their human and Digimon forms. But something was wrong with Jeri. She was breathing heavily, and she hadn't been doing that while in the Merge. Suddenly, she fainted.  
  
Kazu told Takato, "We have to get her somewhere where she can rest and recuperate. Luckily, I know a place at the foot of the Stavory Tower, which is where they say the Spirit Sword is hidden. It's called the Elf Village, and my friend Alice lives there. She can help us to heal Jeri's wounds."  
  
With that, he picked Jeri up in his arms. Then, the two humans and four Digimon left the Lava Room through the back door. Back outside, they began to head for the Elf Viliage.  
  
- - - -  
  
Well, the first Bio-Merges have been introduced. The others are coming later. I had such fun creating these. You see, I took the four Arcana spirits and merged them with the characters that best suited them. Rooks was the hardest; although he started with the Wind Spirit, he didn't seem to be a real wind type guy. I figured giving him the strength of fire was more appropriate. Salah was extremely easy; kind and gentle for water. Darwin was serious; like earth. Finally, Teefa got left with wind.  
  
New Digimon. . .  
  
Efreemon, Mega Level Bio-Merge form of Primamon. Although he loves to fight, and isn't satisfied off of the battlefield, he has a brave heart and a true soul. His attacks are Fist of the Inferno, Berserk Flame, and Doom Blaze. The name comes from Efreet, the Spirit of Fire in Arcana.  
  
Marimon, Mega Level Bio-Merge form of Lizamon. Usually gentle, she is known to be angered by the pain her friends suffer. Her attacks are Wand of the Sea and Healing Stream. The name comes from Marid, the Spirit of Water in Arcana. 


	11. Tower of Doom

Tower of Doom  
  
"Don't worry one little bit, Kazu," said Alice, "I'm sure her highness will be just fine. She's going to have to rest here for a little bit, so I think you two should just go on alone."  
  
They had finally arrived at the Elf Village after a long and grueling journey. Through it all, Jeri had only woken up when the others attempted to feed her something in hopes of sustaining her. When they left her alone, the princess promptly went back to sleep. Now that they had arrived at Alice's little house in the middle of the village, she could get the care she needed.  
  
Takato looked at the young woman standing before him in the living room. She had blond hair worn in two pigtails and violet eyes. Alice wore a long sleeved yellow tunic, a green skirt, and a white apron with pink frilled lining all around it.  
  
"Thank you for your help," Kazu replied to his old friend. He smiled at her.  
  
Lizamon asked, "Do you think it would be alright if I stayed here with Jeri? I don't feel quite right fighting alongside you when my best friend is sick in bed like this, she needs my help."  
  
Takato nodded. "It doesn't bother me. After all, you can't Digivolve without Jeri and her Digivice. It's probably safer if you don't come along on this quest."  
  
"I'm still going though," commented Toranmon, "I still have to find my missing Tamer."  
  
"If we run into Galneon's men, we might just find the clue you need," stated Kazu.  
  
Toranmon yelled, "Then let's get going! No time to waste." With that, she began pushing the boys out the door, again. Their partners followed close behind.  
  
* * *  
  
The two humans and three Digimon began walking around the Stavory Tower. It looked pretty sparse, compared to the Ice Mine and Balnia Temple. But the thing that caused the most panic in the little group was the strong feeling of evil spirits in the air.  
  
Suddenly, they ran into a strange creature. It looked like a large aqua colored lizard, but it stood on its hind legs. On its wrists and ankles there were golden cuffs, and its tan colored pants were being held up by a golden cumberbun. The creature took one look at Takato, and smiled a wicked smile.  
  
Takato took out his Digivice. "Dahmamon, Ultimate Level. This wicked spirit Digimon loves to play tricks on humans. Its special attack is Rockslide."  
  
"So, you must be the Sealer named Takato," Dahmamon commented, "This is good fortune. Now I can kill you for Lord Galneon. Prepare yourself boy."  
  
"Let's go Primamon, Bio-Merge time," Takato yelled.  
  
With that, they turned into Primamon. The flaming monkey got into fighting stance, ready for battle. Warimon and Toranmon ran foreword as well, ready to help out.  
  
Dahmamon said, "Your foolishness will be your undoing. Now that you have merged with your partner, I can kill you both in one shot, Rockslide."  
  
Efreemon dodged the attack with relative ease. "Try some of this on for size, Fist of the Inferno."  
  
The attack made contact, and killed off Dahmamon. He was instantly incinerated. But after he died, the strangest thing happened. A card with a picture of a green Golem fell out of his body. It flew right into Efreemon's hand. Instantly, the boy knew that he had found the Earth Spirit. Then, the duo split back into Takato and Primamon in order to conserve their energy for the coming battle.  
  
They continued onwards. But on the second level, they found a locked door. Takato tried with all his might to open it, but nothing happened. He even Bio-Merged and tried to call upon Efreemon's power to force it open. But the door still refused to budge.  
  
"This must be the ancient seal that Princess Hikari constructed to protect the Spirit Sword," stated Kazu, "They say that only one of the Royal Family has the ability to open this door. We'd better go back to town and see if Jeri has recovered. That'll be easier than searching for her lost sister."  
  
* * *  
  
When they got back, they saw Jeri and Lizamon sitting at a table and drinking tea. Alice stood there with a smile on her face. She had done a fantastic job with the healing process.  
  
"Jeri, could you help us break the seal on the Stavory Tower?" asked Takato.  
  
Jeri replied, "Of course I will. We need to get to it before Galneon does. He can't do it without a member of the royal family, so we're already two steps ahead of him."  
  
With that, they returned to the tower. When they arrived at the door again, Jeri stepped foreword. "Oh great Spirits of the Seal, hear my plea. Open these doors for the one with the blood of the Royal Family of Lexford. Obey the contract that my ancestor signed with you in her own blood."  
  
Just then, a light shone around the doors. When it cleared, a creaking sound was heard. Then, the doors began to open, and the warriors all walked through them.  
  
* * *  
  
On the fourth floor, the Earth Spirit Card began to glow. Suddenly, it flew out of Takato's deck, and took the form of a purple Golem with an Aqua tail where his legs should be. He had red eyes, and golden cuffs on his arms. Then, Dahmamon appeared before them as well.  
  
"Looks like the battle's just begun kids," Dahmamon said, "Meet my partner, Baramon. The two of us are going to beat you senseless for Lord Galneon."  
  
"Takato, I'm going to become Marimon and fight these monsters," Jeri informed him.  
  
Takato replied, "Then I'm going to Digivolve into Efreemon. We're going to need all of the power we can muster in order to defeat these fiends."  
  
With that, they both pulled out their Spirit Cards. The duo slashed them through their Digivices and were surrounded by a bright light. Then, they began to merge with their Digimon again. When the lights cleared, the two Megas stood there, poised to fight.  
  
- - - -  
  
I hate when there are no girls in your party. It forbids me from having a girl cream my enemies. With that said, let me introduce our readers to the new Digimon I made for this chapter.  
  
Dahmamon, Ultimate Level. A mischievous spirit who loves to play tricks on people along with Baramon. His only attack is Rockslide. The name comes from this demon in Arcana whose name I can't really remember how to spell (Dahama or something).  
  
Baramon, Ultimate Level. Same as Dahmamon. He can change shape and imitate almost anyone or anything. His only attack is Rolling Rock. The name comes from Barah, another demon in Arcana. 


	12. Rivals

Rivals  
  
"So you both can Bio-Merge, how nice," Dahmamon said, "It won't matter, when the two of us work together, we are invincible. Rockslide."  
  
"Rolling Rock," echoed Baramon. The two attacks headed for the Bio- Merged Digimon. But Efreemon and Marimon jumped out of the way, and dodged them.  
  
Efreemon called out, "You're good, but you won't evade my attack. Fist of the Inferno." Marimon stepped up to join her friend. "Wand of the Sea."  
  
Both of these attacks made contact, Efreemon's with Dahmamon and Marimon's with Baramon. The two spirits were instantly destroyed. Right after this, the Earth Spirit's card returned to Takato's hand. Then, the duo de- Digivolved, and continued onwards.  
  
* * *  
  
On the seventh floor, they found a door in the wall. Since no one knew how high up the tower went, they thought it might be the housing chamber for the Spirit Sword, as it was rumored to be on the top floor. So Jeri again cast her unlocking spell, and they all entered.  
  
Imagine the gang's disappointment when all they discovered was a fancy room. It had all the furnishings of a treasure house, but the Spirit Sword was not there. The only swords that they could see were ones with gold plate covering the hilts and silver plates covering the blades. These were rare swords that were also very expensive.  
  
"This wasn't the topmost floor," groaned Takato, "I'm really getting tired with all of these stairs to climb. Why couldn't Hikari have built this thing a little bit lower to the ground?"  
  
"It might not be the topmost floor, but it is the perfect place for our final duel. Now the time has come to see which one of us is truly the best," Ryo's voice called out.  
  
Then, the young warrior himself came into view. With him, was a new Digimon. It had on black pants and leather boots with silver lining on the top. The belt on its waist was silver, and there was silver plating covering the left arm, left side of its body, and left side of its head.  
  
Ryo said, "I would like for all of you to meet Mercmon, my partner's Ultimate Level. You do not stand a chance Takato, this warrior will bring about your downfall."  
  
Toranmon ran foreword. "What have you done with Rika? I know you've got her here somewhere. If I find that she's been harmed in any way, I will smite you."  
  
"Rika! Did you say Rika?!" exclaimed Jeri, "Are you the partner of my twin sister Rika?"  
  
"Yes, princess. This little runt belongs to your sister. And to answer your question little tiger, she's doing quite well. She even helped us get into this tower," Ryo stated.  
  
Jeri screamed, "You give me back my sister right now!"  
  
She pulled out her Marid Card, but Takato shook his head at her. "I will be the one to fight Ryo, that's the way he wants it. You stay with Kazu, and keep out of the fight." With that, he Bio-Merged with Primamon, becoming Efreemon once again.  
  
"Now the fun truly begins," stated Ryo, "Go Mercmon, its time for battle."  
  
"You will die, fools. Sword of Despair," Mercmon called out.  
  
Efreemon yelled, "Not this time, Doom Blaze."  
  
Both Digimon avoided the attacks with ease. Then they tried to strike down their enemy again. This time, Efreemon got lucky. He managed to knock Mercmon backwards, right into Ryo.  
  
The warrior got up off of the ground. "Why don't you finish me off Takato? You won fair and square, it is your right to kill me. But promise me one thing, you must stop Galneon."  
  
"What are you talking about Ryo?" asked Takato, "You were all gung ho about being on Galneon's side before. Why are you suddenly wishing me to kill him?"  
  
"I originally thought that Galneon was going to help me build my ideal society. But I was wrong, all he desires is to finish what Myotismon was unable to do. He desires nothing more than world destruction through the D- Reaper's power," Ryo coughed out.  
  
Suddenly, a blast of energy hit both Ryo and Mercmon. Instantly, they were incinerated. Then, a man wearing a long red cloak appeared. His hood was up, so no one was able to see his face, but there was no doubt in their minds that this was Galneon.  
  
Jeri exclaimed, "You monster! How can you care so little for human life?"  
  
Galneon looked at her. "It is simple, he blabbed way to much. Besides, I have no need for him anymore. All I need to do is find the hidden room on the twelfth floor, and to conduct the ancient summoning ceremony. Then, the D-Reaper will return to wipe out all life."  
  
He laughed like a madman, and blasted Efreemon and Toranmon backwards. The Bio-Merge flew right out the door with the Rookie not far behind, and reverted back to Takato and Primamon. But when the young man went back for his friends, he found out that Galneon had also locked him out. Toranmon began to lick a wound she had received from her collision with the wall.  
  
"How are we going to get back to the others?" wondered Takato, "I guess our only choice is to head on up. We must destroy Galneon's ambitions before he finds the hidden room."  
  
They continued on up the next staircase. But as they were making their way through the eight level, a voice called out, "Long time no see Takato."  
  
When the young man looked up, he saw Henry and Divemon waiting in the passageway for him. The young elf looked like he was ready for battle. He took one step towards Takato, as if offering his sword to aid the young Sealer on his quest.  
  
"What are you doing here Henry?" inquired Takato.  
  
Henry shrugged. "To help you I guess. I came here when I'd heard that Galneon had been seen coming this way. Then, I found the door opened, and figured that either you had Jeri do it, or my fears about what happened to Princess Rika were true, and she was under Galneon's control."  
  
- - - -  
  
Who else noticed the Slayer's refs in this chapter? I just got Volumes 7 and 8 for Christmas, of course I'll be focusing on them. It was the part about the stairs and Ryo's pre and post duel comments. Yes, I am a rabid otaku.  
  
New Digimon:  
  
Mercmon, Ultimate Level form of Killemon. Goes from town to town seeking a fight, often hiring himself out to armies or raiders. His attacks are Sword of Despair and Dark Blade. The name comes from the word Merc, which is how many RPGs abbreviate Mercenary. 


	13. Lady of Death

Lady of Death  
  
"I guess you want to hear my story," Henry stated, "I didn't want to tell Jeri, but I guess you should know. My quest is to rescue Princess Rika from Galneon."  
  
"How did she get captured in the first place? Was it when your group folded?" asked Takato.  
  
Henry answered, "Galneon attacked us one day, planning to take the princess away and use her to further his plans. Of course, we wanted to fight back. But just then, Rika stepped foreword and surrendered herself, knowing that he wouldn't kill her. After all, she was a vital part of his scheme, so as long as she resisted him, everything would be alright. The only condition was that our group wouldn't be harmed if they disbanded. Toranmon went with her to make sure that nothing went wrong, and those of us who were in the group have been looking for a way to save her ever since."  
  
Takato looked at him. "Are you in love with Rika by any chance?" There was a hint of jealousy in his voice that he couldn't put his finger on.  
  
"No, she's a friend and nothing more," Henry replied, "I don't go for wild girls like her. She was a masterful sorceress, but she spent much of her childhood hanging in the soldier's barracks. Thus she picked up many of their habits. I like much quieter girls like Jeri. Oooooops, did I say that out loud?" "Yes you did Henry. Wait until I tell her," teased Toranmon.  
  
Deomon said, "You'd better watch out. Until we find Rika, you can't Digivolve. But I can if I think you're out to embarrass my master in any way."  
  
Primamon pushed them apart before the argument escalated. "Knock it off, you two are acting like children. We won't be able to rescue the princess if we just stand around here."  
  
"Prima's right," Takato stated, "Let's get going right away!" With that, the two men and three Digimon began to run off towards the next level.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ha, ha, ha, ha, you've done well to get this far. But now your journey ends Takato," a voice called. When the young Sealer turned around, he saw Galneon standing there with a Digimon that Takato had never seen before in his life. She had a short purple dress on with a train that reached down to her sandal feet. Her hair was green, and she had two golden wings on her back. Where her breasts were, there was a bra above her dress made of seashells, with a starfish on her golden belt and another two as hair clips, and a control band around her forehead. Her skin was gray, and her eyes were blue.  
  
Galneon stated, "I would like you to meet my newest experiment. Her name is Sireimon, and she is going to be the one to defeat you. I created her myself by fooling with the process that allows the young Sealer and the princess to Bio-Merge. All it takes is a human and a Digimon combined together. I then created a special card that worked much like your Spirit Cards. It has worked wonders, as you can see. Even if the human is unwilling, I have ways of forcing him or her to merge."  
  
Takato ran foreword. "You monster! It isn't right to play with a person's life like it was a little toy! You will die for your evil ways." With that, he ran foreword to attack.  
  
But before he could slash Galneon with his sword, Sireimon knocked him back with her Doom Gale. Takato flew backwards into the wall. He got up again, and rubbed a bump he'd gotten on the back of his head where it had hit.  
  
"You're a fool Takato," Galneon stated, "You could have lived a little longer had you not interfered with my plans. I have to be going now. I'll just let Sireimon play with you for a little longer." He teleported out of the room, but his laugh stay behind with the warriors.  
  
"We'd better Digivolve," Takato commented.  
  
Henry asked, "Can I borrow the Earth Card? I think I can use it on Divemon."  
  
So Takato handed over the card. Then Henry Digivolved Divemon into Deomon. He didn't change that much from when he was Quakemon, except his head was now more human than hedgehog, with a hedgehog's nose. He was also wearing armor and greaves.  
  
Takato followed his friend's example, and became Efreemon. Together, they stood against Sireimon. But seeing the two Mega's didn't make her flinch one bit.  
  
The boys attacked with all of their might. But even though it was two on one, Sireimon evaded their attacks. She countered with her Poison Sting, and the duo reeled over in pain.  
  
Toranmon watched this unfold. 'I wish I could help out. Without Rika I am nothing but a burden. I should have stayed in town and waited for Takato to rescue her.'  
  
Suddenly, the Slyph Card began to glow. Toranmon was enticed by its light, and so was Sireimon. The beams covered both Digimon, giving the boys a chance to recover.  
  
"What is going on?" inquired Deomon, "It looks like she's Biomerging, but how can a Mega and a Rookie combine to form a more powerful Digimon? I mean, there is no level above Mega."  
  
When the light cleared, a new Digimon was standing there. She was a tiger, much like Reimon but with longer hair. A white robe with a golden collar and golden sleeve ends was around her body with a golden scarf wrapped around her like a belt so the end nearly went to the ground. On her back was a pair of yellow wings with gold around the edges where the bones would be.  
  
Nearby was a tiny mermaid Digimon with the same color hair and skin as Sireimon. She had a green tail and golden wings with green lining, and was wearing a seashell bra. When she saw the three Bio-Merges, she fled on sight.  
  
The boys reverted back to being humans and Rookies. But the tiger just stared out the window. Suddenly, she turned and winked at Takato. "Thank you for bringing Toranmon here. It was because of her that I am finally free of Galneon's evil touch." At that moment, she de-Digivolved as well. Standing where the Mega had been, was not only Toranmon, but Rika as well.  
  
- - - -  
  
Hello, I'm Skysplitter. Since Teefa has some urgent business, I will be catering to you today. Well, the romance is coming up soon, she doesn't like to get it done right away, heck, she's only written one romance novel. Well, here are the new Digimon.  
  
Fluttermon, Rookie Level. A small and timid Digimon who tends to avoid humans. Her only attack is Talon Strike. The name comes from the word Flutter. That's what Sireimon de-Digivolved into.  
  
Sireimon, Mega Level Bio-Merge form of Fluttermon. When she sings, ships have been known to sink. Her attacks are Doom Gale, Poison Sting, and Allure. The name comes from Siren, a mythological spirit or something that used to sing and sink ships.  
  
Deomon, Mega Level Bio-Merge form of Divemon. Extremely strong, he only uses that strength to protect others. His attacks are Knife of Rock and Strengthening Earth. The name comes from Deo, the Spirit of Earth in Arcana.  
  
Slyphmon, Mega Level Bio-Merge form of Toranmon. Wispy and serene, she is also a force to be reckoned with in battle. Her attacks are Staff of Lightning and Defensive Wind. The name comes from Slyph, the Spirit of Wind in Arcana. 


	14. Deadly Encounter

Deadly Encounter  
  
"Takato, you were very brave," Rika said, "I would like to thank you for saving me in some way. How about I come along and help you stop Galneon's plan."  
  
"But it's too dangerous. You would get killed if you followed me," Takato begged.  
  
Rika replied, "I can take care of myself. What's a little danger compared to what is going on in the world? I was a member of the resistance forces, and am an excellent sorceress in my own right."  
  
Takato sighed. "If you insist, I just want you to know that it'll be dangerous. Some people might think it's a picnic if they're uninformed, and start freaking out when the battle begins."  
  
"I'm not one of those people," Rika stated, "Danger is my middle name."  
  
"I thought it was Nonaka," mumbled Toranmon under her breath.  
  
Rika yelled, "That wasn't funny. It is an expression Toranmon."  
  
Henry sighed. "She never changes one bit, no matter what happens to her."  
  
"What was that?!" exclaimed Rika, "Were you making fun of me Henry? Cause if you were. . ."  
  
"No, wouldn't dream of doing that. I just said that you were still the same person that I knew for years, even after the whole ordeal that you went through." Henry stuttered.  
  
Rika told him, "That's good. Now let's get going to that top room. We must stop Galneon before he is able to complete the ceremony and bring the D- Reaper to life again."  
  
* * *  
  
When they got to the top room, Takato put his ear to the door and began to listen to what was inside. "I can hear voices inside, it sounds like someone is chanting. Must be Galneon. Hey Rika, do we need a spell to open the door, or can I just break it down?"  
  
"No spell required," Rika replied, "The only spell is the one on the door on Level 2. The thought of an evil force using the royal family to break in to this tower hadn't crossed Kari's mind, so she didn't seal a trail of doors. She thought that if there was only one seal and guardian Digimon, no wicked people would ever make it to the third level, let alone the top floor of the tower."  
  
Takato went to ram the door down by running into it and hitting it on the side. But when he did, the door flew open, and he fell to the ground. Turns out, it wasn't locked at all.  
  
"Owwwwwww, that smarts. Come on guys, it looks like there will be a fight," Takato said.  
  
Rika and Henry entered. Inside, they saw Galneon standing in the center of a magic circle. He was chanting some sort of spell, and energy was rising from his body. Near the wall, Takato could see Jeri and Kazu, tied up with thick ropes alongside their Digimon.  
  
Jeri cried, "Takato! Look out!"  
  
The young man looked in front of him, and saw some of Galneon's energy heading for him. But before it could hit, Rika ran in front and cast a shielding spell. "Takato, now's your chance while the magic is being absorbed into my shield. Attack Galneon and end this once and for all!"  
  
Takato charged foreword at his enemy. He pulled out the sword he'd brought in the Elf Village, and slashed the wicked Emperor with it. Finally, it was over.  
  
But just then, a bolt of magic came down from the ceiling struck the Sealer. When he looked up, he saw Galneon's wound healing instantly. It was as if he was some sort of demon.  
  
"You fool," Galneon said, "Do you think your pathetic weapons can harm me? I am a true agent of the D-Reaper, one that has taken human form. Once my great master has revived, nothing can stop me. This pathetic world is going to be destroyed by its great power."  
  
The magic began to get stronger. Strong winds began to pick up in the room. Henry ran over to the side of the room in order to cut Kazu and Jeri free so the whole group could escape.  
  
But the second that everyone was out, Kazu shut himself in the room with Galneon. Jeri began to worry, and tried to pry the door open. But it was completely locked.  
  
"Takato, I'm going to keep him distracted, and try to delay the D- Reaper's revival as long as I can. You get back to town and regroup. It's up to the four of you now to save the world," he stated.  
  
Jeri called, "Kazu, we can't just leave you like this to die."  
  
If they could see him, they would know that Kazu had shook his head. "You must survive your highness. I'm not going to die, I'll just delay him a bit. When I can do nothing more, I'm going to head to Alice's place in Elf Village. You should go to Bintel Castle with the others, in order to get the supplies necessary for your fight. Then come back here and defeat the D- Reaper."  
  
"Kazu you fool," Jeri cried, "No human can survive such a magical occurrence. You must flee with the rest of us." She would have broken down the door, but Henry stopped her.  
  
"Kazu knows what he's doing, he'll be fine. Takato, get us out of here," he said.  
  
Takato replied, "Everyone stay close to me. We're going to go back to the village."  
  
He cast the Home spell. They instantly found themselves in the Elf Village. Knowing that Stavory would now be blocked off, they began to discuss what to do.  
  
Rika suggested leaving town. "Kazu said we should go to Bintel Castle. It is an army garrison that is said too have a hidden passage to Stavory Tower within its walls. Galneon might not think we would go through it, so it won't be blocked. At the most we'll have to fight a battle."  
  
They turned to leave the town. Suddenly, Takato saw something lying at his feet. He bent down to pick it up and see what it was. The item in question turned out to be the Crystal Sword.  
  
- - - -  
  
Trivia Fact...The section we are on now is Chapter 5 in the game, so we're almost done. Only difference is that Salah is originally left behind at Elf Village, and Darwin had to get Teefa to Bintel Castle to heal her wounds where the two of them met up with Rooks. The reason for this change is I'm using these four as the Legendary Warriors, so I need them all at the end. And before you ask, the reason the last names in the anime are middle names in this story, is that Rika and Jeri's last name is Lexford in this one (the name of their kingdom), and since everyone else is using their real last names, I'm using their last names as middle names. I also had refs for Ruin Explorers in the conversation between Jeri and KazuThe idea of her begging him not to stay, yes, the words no. What do you expect, I just saw it this weekend, and it was funny. The Rika, barrier-thingy was sort of a cross between what Rasha did for Lyle in Episode 4 of Ruin Explorers, and what Amelia did for Zel in Episode 25 of Slayers too. 


	15. Tunnel of Death

Tunnel of Death  
  
After stocking up on supplies, the four heroes and their Digimon began to head for the castle. Rika was holding a map she had acquired a few years back for the resistance. They had it hidden away in their hideout in town, and she had made sure to get it while Jeri had gone shopping for Herbs, and the guys had went to the weapons shop to get new equipment for everyone in the group.  
  
"Ok, everyone," she told them, "Most of the corridors are just dead ends, but the one in the upper right will eventually lead us to a hidden entrance to the tower. Be careful, there might be enemies in here that were summoned by Galneon to do his bidding."  
  
"Ummmm, Rika, what kind of Digimon do you think would be in here?" asked Jeri.  
  
Rika replied, "I don't know, there might be something here, but I wouldn't know for sure if that is true, let alone what exactly it might be. We just have to go on and see what we find."  
  
They entered the upper right door, and began to head through the passage. Soon, they found what appeared to be a stairway, hidden behind a slab of rock. The stairs seemed to reach downwards into the underground below the mountain that Stavory rested on.  
  
Takato began to push. "Help me you guys, I can't move it on my own."  
  
All the humans began to push together. But it still wasn't enough. Then Rika got the idea to all become their Bio-Merges, and to use the combined strength of human and Digimon to move it. So all four of them merged with their partners, and managed to push the rock away. Then, all four of them went down into the tunnel, staying in their Bio-Merges just in case of trouble.  
  
* * *  
  
"We start by going left at the first fork in the road," Sylphmon informed the group, "Then we head right at the second one. The third fork will see us going left, and we take the right fork the last time." "What a creative way to design the tunnel," mumbled Efreemon.  
  
They began following Rika's directions. But at the third fork, they found Galneon waiting for them. He had a smirk on his face, and was ready to battle the four warriors.  
  
Galneon stated, "You have done well to get this far, but your journey ends here. My master is getting pretty annoyed with you simpering humans and your Digimon. He needs time before he awakens and destroys this world. I can't have you reaching him before that happens."  
  
Efreemon stepped up. "You will be the one to die, Galneon. Fist of the Inferno."  
  
His attack struck the maniacal monster, knocking him down. At that time, something fell out of his robes. It was the Enchanted Jewel. Efreemon pocketed it to make use of it later.  
  
"You fool," Galneon managed to get out, "You have far from defeated me. I will kill you now with the same power that you have used against me. My research has been completed, and now I can utilize the power of a Bio- Merge just like all of you humans."  
  
Suddenly, he summoned a rift between the worlds. Out popped a small gray/blue demon with three horns like that of a Lopmon, some brown fur on his chest, red eyes, a tail, and a pair of leathery wings like that of a dragon. Galneon cast a spell, and the duo began to merge.  
  
Out came a new demon like Digimon. It was much larger, but still had the same basic appearance. The horns on its head were gone, but two red devil's horns were on the side of its head. A brown beard was now on his face, and brown fur on his legs as well.  
  
"Behold, the all powerful Akumamon has merged with me. We are now Akureimon, the most powerful Digimon of all time. You do not stand a chance," he claimed.  
  
Efreemon ordered, "Everyone, attack together. We'll stand the most of a chance if we work as a team. Strike now before he has the chance to kill all of us."  
  
All four warriors charged. Efreemon used his Fist of the Inferno. Sylphmon attacked with her Staff of Lightning. Marimon cast her Wand of the Sea. Deomon fought with his knife of rock. But that wasn't enough to stop Akureimon, he just laughed off all of their attacks.  
  
The wicked Digimon stepped foreword. "Fools, I told you that you wouldn't be able to fight back against this Digimon. Your time is up, Evil Blaze." The attack was heading strait for Efreemon.  
  
'Oh gods,' thought Takato, 'I never thought I was gonna go like this, a fried turkey.'  
  
The attack was heading closer to him. He wanted to block it, but found that he was paralyzed with fear. All he could do was to wait for the inevitable to hit him.  
  
"Takato!" shrieked Slyphmon. She ran foreword at her enemy, and pushed him out of the way. But then the attack hit her instead. The Digidestined warrior of wind was thrown backwards, hitting the wall. She then reverted back to Rika and Toranmon.  
  
Takato felt his rage building inside of him. It combined with Efreemon's usually wild demeanor, making him feel the want to fight about ten times the usual level. He ran at Akureimon, and knocked him backwards. Then, he used Berserk Flame on the enemy, killing him in the process.  
  
The last words Galneon ever uttered were, "You might have defeated me, but you will fall before the great D-Reaper in the end. I will have the last laugh in the end."  
  
Takato de-Digivolved. He ran to Rika, and held her in his arms. "Why did you do that? You were hurt pretty badly Rika, why did you do that to save my life?"  
  
"Because," Rika whispered, "I love you Takato. If I could die to save you, I would."  
  
"I love you too, Rika," Takato replied.  
  
While the two were having their "moment", Marimon looked down at the floor. There, where Akureimon had been standing, something lay on the ground. It was the Spirit Sword.  
  
- - - -  
  
I know I'm a glutton for romance. I just was looking at a picture of the infamous Lina/Gourry kissing scene from NEXT. Let's just introduce our enemies from this chapter. . .  
  
Akumamon, Rookie Level. A demonic entity, he is often playing tricks or making trouble for human beings. His only attack is Darkness Crusher. The name comes from Akuma, the Japanese word for devil, demon, or devilish person.  
  
Akureimon, Mega Level Bio-Merge form of Akumamon. Only the brave soul of the human he merges with is able to protect the world from his wicked nature. His attacks are Evil Blaze, Demon's Gate, and Bloodlust. The name comes from Aku, the Japanese word for evil, and Rei, the Japanese word for Zero 


	16. Tower Terror

TowerTerror  
  
Takato looked into Rika's eyes. They appeared to radiate energy that seemed to penetrate right into his soul. He smiled at her, and then she smiled back at him. Before she knew what was happening, he pulled her close to his body and gave her a kiss that lasted for several long minutes.  
  
"Takato," she whispered, "I want you to be careful in the battle ahead. If you die, my heart is going to break. Please, don't make me worry over you too, I have enough worry looking after myself."  
  
"Don't worry about me Rika. I just don't want you to get hurt," Takato replied.  
  
Henry, who had de-Digivolved, told Jeri, "There's something I have to tell you."  
  
Jeri looked at him, noticing his nervousness. "What is it Henry? Is it something good?"  
  
"Jeri," He began, "I love you. Could you ever find it in your heart to love me as well?"  
  
Jeri looked at Takato for a minute. She had been in love with him ever since she had healed his wounds after the Balnia Temple caper. It had never occurred to her that he might have feelings for any another woman, let alone her twin sister. But since she loved Takato so much, she was willing to let go of him so that he might be happy with Rika. Besides, how could she compete with her sister's know how?  
  
"I don't know Henry. I'll give it some thought. I really don't know you too well," she replied. It also occurred to her that she didn't know Takato much either. Maybe she could find some emotions for Henry in there if she looked deep in her heart.  
  
Takato used his healing magic to fix up Rika's wounds. Then he healed up Toranmon as well. With all of that out of the way, the group continued on towards the end of the tunnel.  
  
* * *  
  
They found themselves at the first floor of Stavory Tower. But the energy of the D-Reaper had filled through the whole tower, and the structure had been warped. So no one could remember where to go to get to the next level, and their maps were now useless as well. But nobody was getting mad at it.  
  
Henry suggested, "We should just look around and see what we can find. There's no way that anyone we talk to would know the way from here, so we just have to wing it. For once, I am not able to think up a more scientific plan for getting us out of here, so we just have to wing it."  
  
They walked up the floors as quietly as possible. It was just as long as the tower had been the last time they had come, only the terrain had changed so floors were either bigger or smaller than they had been the last time they had come through. Takato had really been hoping the place had shrunk, and they wouldn't have to climb all of the stairs again.  
  
On the tenth floor, they ran into a pair of Golemon. The two Digimon were blocking the way through the rest of the passage. Since it was the only way to go, the group assumed that it was the way to the eleventh level, and the rest of the dungeon.  
  
Takato sighed. "Great, of all times for the enemy to attack us."  
  
Suddenly, they noticed a ray of fire, an ax, and a black tornado heading right for the Golemon. When Takato turned around, he saw Kazu, Kenta, and Alice standing there with Warimon, Magimon, and a Fluttermon. The three of them ran up to the enemy.  
  
"We'll keep them busy," Kazu stated, "Run, head for the top floor as fast as possible."  
  
"Kazu! You're alive!" exclaimed Jeri.  
  
Kenta yelled, "Go, we can't keep them busy forever."  
  
Alice nodded. "You saved my partner from Galneon, this is how I can repay you."  
  
The group continued to run. On the next level, they saw a three headed orange snake. He had a tail with a flame on it. Around each neck was a chain with a flame charm on it.  
  
"What is this? Better check the Digivice," said Takato, "Tiamon, Ultimate Level. A powerful warrior, he likes to hide in high places. His special attack is Triple Inferno."  
  
"Triple Inferno," screamed Tiamon. Everyone dodged in order to protect themselves from his power. When they looked back, he was coming around for another pass.  
  
Rika told everyone, "We'd better all get into our Bio-Merges. We need all the power we can get."  
  
So they all pulled out their Digivices, and merged with their partners. Soon, the four Megas were ready to go toe to toe with the giant snake. Efreemon looked at the enemy. "We have to be careful. Both me and the enemy have the Fire element, so my attacks won't be very effective."  
  
"You also won't take much damage," Deomon reminded him, "How about you run out in front and allow him to go after you, while Marimon attacks, as water is the most affective in this situation. Then Slyphmon and I will go after him while he is weak."  
  
Efreemon charged. He used his Fist of the Inferno, and made contact with the enemy. Tiamon then countered with the Three-Head Crush. Efreemon was knocked down, but wasn't' out.  
  
"Wand of the Sea," called out Marimon.  
  
Sylphmon yelled out, "Staff of Lightning."  
  
Deomon ran towards the enemy as well. "Knife of Rock."  
  
All three attacks hit the enemy at once. Tiamon felt the shock at once. He fell to the floor and began writhing in pain. Soon, he was dead.  
  
"Almost there," Takato stated, "Only one more floor to go. Let's hurry up."  
  
They continued running towards the stairs. Once there, they began their search for the top room. The floor had become even smaller than it had been last time - - that's saying something. So it took little time for the group to discover it. When they arrived, they opened it, and went inside to do battle with the monstrous entity known as the D-Reaper.  
  
- - - -  
  
Final Digimon that needs introducing. . .  
  
Tiamon, Ultimate Level form of Hydramon. Unlike his previous form, he prefers high up places such as mountains and towers. His temper remains. His attacks are Triple Inferno and Three-Head Crush. The name comes from Tiamat, another three-headed dragon monster in many RPGs. 


	17. Final Battle

Final Battle  
  
Inside of the door, the four Bio-Merge warriors beheld the D-Reaper. It looked like a large fishing net turned upside down, with cables sticking out, holding scythe like weapons on their ends. But it didn't immediately attack, it only sat there, looking like it was still sleeping.  
  
"It hasn't completely revived yet," noticed Sylphmon, "This is only its first form, the Cable Reaper. If we can destroy it before the Mother D- Reaper awakens, we'll be in the clear."  
  
"We can do it, this monster won't destroy the world with us on the job," claimed Marimon.  
  
Deomon stated, "That's right, we have the Four Spirits to help us, there's no way we can lose."  
  
Efreemon nodded. "Then let's kick this ugly demon's butt back to the void it came from."  
  
"Foolish humans, foolish Digimon," D-Reaper's voice echoed, "Do you think you can truly defeat me? I am an all-powerful being, nearly a god. Prepare yourself for your deaths. When you meddlers are disposed of, I can continue my quest to wipe out all life in this pathetic world."  
  
"I don't think so. You're evil ways end here. There's no way we'd let you destroy our world. All of our friends are waiting for us to return, so we're not gonna lose," said Efreemon.  
  
D-Reaper threw out its tentacles, hoping to catch the Bio-Merges with its claws. But all four of them dodged the attacks with relative ease by jumping into the air. They floated back to the ground, and prepared to attack the D-Reaper themselves.  
  
Efreemon lead the attack with his Fist of the Inferno. Sylphmon used her Staff of Lightning. Marimon struck with her Wand of the Sea. And Deomon used the Knife of Rock. But the attacks harmlessly bounced off of the Cable Reaper, as if they had thrown rubber bands.  
  
Efreemon told his friends, "There's something else I can try against this thing, trust me on this one." He then de-Digivolved, so he was Takato and Primamon again. The Sealer held out his hands and began to recite the ancient Chant of Sealing. "To the North Wind, to the West Fire, to the South Water, to the East Earth. All the gates to the Spirit World close, close o dark gateways, I seal you."  
  
Four beams of energy closed in on D-Reaper. But instead of sealing it away in another dimension, the power just made it evolve into a towering figure known only as the Mother D-Reaper. It blasted Takato with its energy, knocking him backwards and out cold. Before the young Sealer lost his senses completely, he heard Rika call out his name from within Slyphmon.  
  
* * *  
  
"Where am I?" he asked himself, "Last I remember, I was being blasted by D- Reaper."  
  
"Takato, listen to your heart. Only you can defeat this demon. Use the power of the three treasures and fight," a voice told him.  
  
A power began to emit from his body. The three treasures flew out of their hiding place below his cape, and they suddenly merged together in midair when combined with the light. The Giant Sword of the ancient legends was re- born. It floated down from the sky, and into the young man's hand.  
  
The voice continued, "Go now Takato. Return to your friends Takato. It's up to you now." Takato nodded his head in response. "Davis, thank you for your help."  
  
* * *  
  
When Takato came to, he found himself in Rika's arms. She had de- Digivolved to heal his injuries, although Marimon could have done it with her Healing Stream. When she noticed that he had recovered completely, she let him get back up.  
  
"I was worried about you Takato," Rika admitted, "But now, we've got to stop this monster." "I know. I've got an ace in the hole to help us out," Takato informed her. He then pulled out the Giant Sword, and pointed it at the Mother D-Reaper.  
  
Deomon requested, "Could you two come over here and help us out? We are unable to stand against the D-Reaper all alone when it's in its true form."  
  
Takato and Rika nodded. They then Digivolved to Efreemon and Sylphmon once more. But now, Efreemon held the Giant Sword in his hand. With that, they stood a fighting chance.  
  
D-Reaper looked shocked at what the boy carried. "It cannot be. There's no way that you could have made the blade whole again, when even my agents were unable to do so."  
  
"That is because they intended to use it for evil," Efreemon said, "Only one with a true heart and a kind soul can bring this blade to its true power. And we have such qualifications."  
  
"You will lose even though you have the sword. I refuse to allow you pathetic humans to stand in the way of my grand plans another time. Prepare yourselves for death," it yelled.  
  
Efreemon looked at Sylphmon. Instantly, she knew what he intended to do. Marimon and Deomon also caught on quickly to his plans. They were ready to strike.  
  
Efreemon threw his sword into the air. Each Digimon used their best attack on the Giant Sword's blade. When it got back down to its owner's hand, it was at least ten times as powerful as when it had been tossed. The Mega then ran forward, and struck the D-Reaper with the blade.  
  
Efreemon then de-Digivolved again. Takato stepped towards his enemy, and began to focus on the sword. Again, he repeated the ancient chant. "To the North Wind, to the West Fire, to the South Water, to the East Earth. All the gates of the Spirit World close, close o dark gateways, I seal you."  
  
The energy from his chant went forward until all four points met in the sword's hilt. It combined with the power radiating from the weapon's blade, and began to go through the D-Reaper's body, causing a chain reaction. Instantly, the monster began to disintegrate, until there was nothing more left of it. The energy that had been left behind was sucked through a void, never to be heard from again.  
  
- - - -  
  
Epilogue coming soon. Finishing my work is so exciting 


	18. Finale

Finale  
  
Suddenly, the tower began to shake. The whole thing was coming apart as if there was an earthquake. In fact, it was because the energy that had went through the void had caused a great deal of stress on the structure's foundation, causing it to crack.  
  
"We've got to get out of here!" Deomon exclaimed, "We'll be crushed if we stay here."  
  
But when they headed for the door, they found that the power had caused it to lock. No amount of pushing or pulling could get it open. And there was no chant that could be used to open it.  
  
"Everyone, come close to me. I've got an idea," stated Sylphmon.  
  
With that, they all stood in a circle. Sylphmon pulled out her Staff of Lightning, and began to invoke her second skill, the Defensive Wind. A great shield of air encircled the four. As the rocks from the ceiling began to fall, they would bounce right off without hitting the warriors on the head.  
  
But soon the floor fell out from under them. It was feeling the strain of the crumbling foundation as well. The bubble of air containing our heroes began to fall several stories.  
  
Deomon asked, "Are you sure this will protect us if we hit the ground?"  
  
Sylphmon shrugged. "I've never tested that out. But it's certainly better to have this barrier around us for protection anyway. We stand a better chance if it is up than if we had nothing at all." "Rika," Efreemon said, "In case we don't make it through this alive, I would like to tell you again how much you mean to me. You're the only woman I have ever loved, and I just hope we can be together forever, whether we do it as living people or as spirits."  
  
"I love you too Takato," she replied. The tiger Digimon looked into her beloved's eyes.  
  
Marimon stated, "Henry, I've been thinking. About what you said back in the tunnel. I think I might be falling in love with you too. Let's make it through this alive so we can see it through to forever." Deomon nodded. "I swear we will Jeri. I'll never leave you, no matter what happens."  
  
The tower continued to crumble. Soon, it was just a mountain of rubble on top of the mountain. A few rocks slid down, as there wasn't enough room to hold it all.  
  
* * *  
  
"Jeri! Henry!" called out Kazu, "Rika! Takato! Where are you guys?!"  
  
"Could they be dead? There's no way any living thing could survive being covered in this much rock and debris. Even if they're merged with their Digimon, they don't have enough protection for this. If the fall didn't kill them, the falling rocks did," Alice confessed.  
  
Kenta stated, "Don't say things like that. That boy isn't gonna die just like that. He's more powerful than that. All four of them and their Digimon are alive, they just have to be."  
  
It was Fluttermon who noticed the rocks begin to move. She flew over to Alice, and began to tug on her dress. "Alice, look over there, I think I might have found them."  
  
The young woman turned around. Instantly, the barrier of wind began to rise out of the rubble, with the four Bio-Merges inside. Once on safe ground, the bubble popped. Then, the four de-Digivolved so that they were in their Rookie and human forms once again.  
  
"Are you ok, Rika?" inquired Takato, "Is there anything I can do for you to make you feel better?"  
  
"I'm just fine Takato. Nothing broken. Only thing wrong is a little exhaustion from sustaining that barrier for a long period of time. All I need is some rest, then I'll feel better," she replied.  
  
Kazu screamed out, "It's Takato everyone! He and the others are alive! We better go and help them out a little bit guys. It's only fair for us to do our part.  
  
* * *  
  
They returned to Alice's house in the Elf Village for some good old R and R. It felt good to finally get to sleep in a comfortable bed. None of them had done so since before they had gone into the castle to enter Stavory Tower. After that, it had been several days of climbing before they had arrived at the top, and then a few more hours of trying to dig themselves out of the rubble.  
  
Over the next few days, they all stayed around the house, resting as much as possible. It only took a good night's sleep to revive the strength Rika had lost from using her powers for an extended period of time. But they still tried to relax, knowing they needed to do nothing more.  
  
It wasn't long after, that Takato found Rika standing alone one night, staring up at the moon. He walked up to her. "Couldn't sleep, eh Rika? What's on your mind?"  
  
"Just the future," she replied, "I don't know what I'll do next. Jeri and I still have to sort out all the official documents, but we've agreed that I should be the next queen. She says I'm more assertive, and I wouldn't take anything from any foreign ambassador who threatens me in order to get a better deal in a peace agreement or a business transaction. But this will involve a lot of work for me and whomever rules by my side as my king. We probably won't get much time to ourselves. Knowing this, do you still think you would like to stand by my side as my husband and my king?"  
  
"Rika, I love you know matter what you are. I don't care if you're the Queen of Elemen or a peasant girl I met in the slums of the Galian marketplace. Money and power don't concern me, as long as I'm with the one that I truly love," he replied.  
  
Rika smiled at him. Then she leaned forward, and gave him a kiss. When they had finished, she collapsed into his embrace, and lay her head on his chest.  
  
Takato held her closer to him. "No matter what, we will always be together. Nothing will ever tear us apart, from the smallest ant to the spirits in the sky." Then, they kissed again.  
  
- - - -  
  
And so another saga closes down. Next on my list is Ruin Explorers does Lufia & the Fortress of Doom. Well, someone has to remember the classics. Now to thank everyone who helped me  
  
First of all, to the people who created Digimon for the characters. Then to Hal, for the RPG Arcana, which this story comes from. With my gratuitous add libbing. Next, to the creators of Slayers, and Ruin Explorers for some of the gags I did throughout this story. As well as for the theme songs I listened to while I wrote, which also came from Dirty Pair Flash and Inu Yasha, gotta thank their creators too. Finally, to my kid sister who got me into Digimon. Nothing more to say, bye people. 


End file.
